Dark Daughters and Sons' Full Moon Ritual
Dark Daughters' Full Moon Ritual is a Full Moon Ritual performed during Dark Daughters and Sons gatherings. This Ritual was performed in Marked during Zoey's first Dark Daughters and Sons gathering. Basic supplies * 1 yellow candle * 1 red candle * 1 blue candle * 1 green candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lighting strip (matches) Additional supplies * Knife * Goblet of wine laced with blood The Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons places the candles in the proper position on the ground or have other vampyres stand in their proper position in the circle. The Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons stands in the center of the circle. She purposefully picks up a purple candle in one hand and a knife in the other. The candle is already lit and holds it out in front of her like a beacon to the side of the circle to the yellow candle. She lights the yellow candle and raises the knife, slashing a pentagram in the air saying, "O winds of storm, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth, cast thy blessing, I do ask, upon the magic which shall be worked here!" Or the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons may make up their own invocation. She then moves deosil, or clockwise, to the south and calls fire to the circle, "O fire of lightning, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth, bringer of storms and power of magic, I ask your aid in the spell I do here work!" Or the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. She then moves clockwise to the west and calls water to the circle, "O torrents of rain, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth. Join me with your drowning strength, in performing this most powerful of rituals!" Or the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. She then moves to the north and calls earth to the circle, "O earth, deep and damp, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth, that I may feel the earth herself move in the roar of the storm of power which doth come when you aid me in this rite!" Or the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. She then moves to the center of the circle and calls spirit to the circle, "O spirit, wild and free, in Nyx's name I do call thee to me! Answer me! Stay with me during this mighty ritual and grant me thy Goddess's power!" Or the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle. She then raises the goblet and walks around the circle saying, "This is the time of the fullness of our Goddess's moon. There is magnificence to this night. The ancients knew the mysteries of this night, and used them to strengthen themselves...and to split the veil between worlds and have adventures we only dream about today. Secret...mysterious...magical...true beauty and power in vampyre form--not tainted by human rules or law. We are not humans! And all your Dark Daughters and Sons ask tonight in this rite is what we have petitioned each full moon for the past year. Free the power within us so that, like the mighty felines of the wild, we know the lithe suppleness of our animal brethren and we are not bound by human chains or caged by their ignorant weaknesses." Or the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons may make up their own incantation. She stops in front of each of the members of the Dark Daughters and Sons and gives each of them a taste from the goblet. After each of them has had a taste from the goblet, she returns to the table and raises the goblet again saying: "Great and magical Goddess of Night and of the full moon, she who rides through the thunder and the tempest, leading the spirits and the Elder Ones, beautiful and awesome one, who even those most ancient must obey, aid us in what we ask. Fill us with your power and magic and strength!" Or the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons may make up their own incantation. Then she upends the goblet as she drinks every last drop. Gallery Zoey performing Ritual.jpg Casting circle.jpg Casting circle-2.jpg Casting circle-3.jpg Casting circle-4.jpg Casting circle-5.jpg Category:Spells and Rituals